300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray
'Abilities' ---- Sealing Mystic Code Release T Cost: ''- Cooldown: '0.1 seconds *Passive (Sealing Mystic Code) - 'Gray can obtain 3 basic skills with different hotkeys from 3 different kinds of '''Sealing Mystic Code'. When Gray activates this ability (hotkey T), all of her basic skills will be reset into selection mode wherein all 3 basic skills will be rotated between 3 different sets of Sealing Mystic Code (Strength, Technical, and Swiftness) at a rotation speed of 1 second per set. During the select mode, Gray can select only one basic skill of the same hotkey from the current set of Sealing Mystic Code by pressing on the desired skill, the selected skill will be instantly locked and the other non-selected basic skills with different hotkey will continue to rotate to the next set of Sealing Mystic Code until all 3 basic skills of the different hotkey are locked. When all 3 basic skills are locked, the select mode will end and Gray will be able to use all selected basic skills in actual combat. The information of all skills on 3 different Sealing Mystic Code sets is as follows: **Sealing Mystic Code - Strength: Sledgehammer (破城锤), Hammer Swing (重锤挥舞), Earthquake (震地) **Sealing Mystic Code - Technical: Death's Scythe (死神之镰), Hook Spear (钩镰枪), Sudden Strike (突击) **Sealing Mystic Code - Swiftness: Surprise Attack (奇袭), Multishot (连射), Boomerang (回旋镖) *''Passive (Magical Energy) - ''Each time Gray's skills hit enemies, she receives a certain amount of Magical Energy based on the type of skill's Sealing Mystic Code (Strength grants 0, Technical grants 4, and Swiftness grants 2). When Gray stores Magical Energy up to the maximum value at 100 Magical Energy, she will be able to cast The Spear That Shines To The Ends Of The World R once. *''Note - ''While the unselected basic skills are rotated in selection mode, they will be displayed on Gray's Health Bar without showing their cooldown as follows: *''Note - ''This activation of this skill and the selection of basic skills during the selection mode can be done while Gray is under any crowd control, including hard crowd controls such as suppression and other similar effects. ---- Sledgehammer Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *Active - 'Gray jumps into the air before diving toward the targeted location, slamming the ground to inflict 40/60/80/100/120 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit then the ground on the targeted area shatters after a short delay to inflict 120 + Bonus AD physical damage again to all enemies hit. 'Death's Scythe Q' 'Cost:' ''- '''Cooldown: '''15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 seconds *''Active - ''Gray uses her Death's Scythe to launch 3 consecutive strikes on the targeted enemy in a closed-combat, inflicting 30/45/60/75/90 + AD physical damage and stunning the target for 1 second. Surprise Attack Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 seconds *Active - 'Gray somersaults while swinging the Death's Scythe toward the air in a targeted direction, knocking up all enemies hit and inflicting 65/105/145/185/225 + Bonus AD physical damage to them. ---- 'Hammer Swing W' 'Cost:' ''- '''Cooldown: '''18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 seconds *''Active - ''Gray waves her sledgehammer in a fan-shaped area in front of herself on a targeted direction, knocking all nearby enemies away from her while inflicting 40/75/110/145/180 + Bonus AD + of target's maximum Health physical damage to them, up to a total of 1000 damage against non-hero units. Hook Spear W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 seconds *Active - 'Gray swings her hook spear in a fan-shaped area in front of herself in the targeted direction twice. Each swing deals 25/50/75/100/125 + Bonus AD + of target's current Health physical damage to all enemies hit, up to a total of 500 physical damage against non-hero units, and the 2nd swing always knocks all enemies hit away from Gray. 'Multishot W' 'Cost:' ''- '''Cooldown: '''26 / 23 / 20 / 17 / 14 seconds *''Active - ''After charging for a short delay, Gray launches 3 long-range consecutive powerful energy bullets in the specified direction. Each bullet deals 10/25/40/55/70 + AD physical damage to all enemies the bullet hits through, with the first 2 consecutive shots reduce the Movement Speed of all enemies hit by 40% for 1 second, and the 3rd delayed shot deals an additional of of target's missing health physical damage to all enemies hit. ---- Earthquake E Cost: ''- Cooldown: '10 seconds *Active - 'Gray slams her sledgehammer in a targeted direction, creating 2 shock waves that appear at the same time in a straight line, the shock waves inflict 35/55/75/95/115 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reduce their Movement Speed by 40% for 1 second. After a short delay, the shock waves will explode to inflict 35/55/75/95/115 + Bonus AD physical damage again to all enemies hit. 'Sudden Strike E' 'Cost:' ''- '''Cooldown: '''16 / 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 seconds *''Active - ''Gray assaults in the specified direction. When the assault hits through the first enemy hero, the assault will inflict 60/100/140/180/220 + AD physical damage to the enemy hero hit and all enemies behind the assault path while also reducing their Movement Speed by 30% for 1 second. *''Note - ''Each assault can't deal damage on the same target more than once. Boomerang E Cost: ''- Cooldown: '10 seconds *Active - 'Gray throws a boomerang in the specified direction, inflicting 40/60/80/100/120 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit on its path. When the boomerang returns to Gray after reaching the farthest distance, the boomerang will once again deal 40/60/80/100/120 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit on its path. ---- 'The Spear That Shines To The Ends Of The World R' 'Cost:' ''100% Current Magical Energy '''Cooldown: '''5 seconds *''Passive - ''Gray gains 2 point of Magical Energy for every 3/2.4/1.8 seconds. *''Active - ''Gray charges for 1 second, before she continues to channel and burst a line of energy toward the target direction for 1.5 seconds, dealing 30/45/60 + Bonus AD physical damage per 0.1 seconds to all enemies the light passes through and reducing their Movement Speed by 50% for 1.5 seconds. *''Note - ''This skill deals a total of 450/675/900 + Bonus AD physical damage within 1.5 seconds. ---- 'Skins' ----